The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing silicon injection plates. In particular, the method of the present invention produces silicon injection plates by bonding an upper plate having an injection hole to a lower plate having a through hole arranged beneath the injection hole, at least one of the plates including recesses for forming channels between the through hole and an outer edge of the injection plates.
German Application No. 41 12 150 describes a silicon injection plate produced by bonding an upper silicon plate to a lower silicon plate. The upper silicon plate has injection holes and the lower silicon plate has at least one through-going hole. Recesses through which channels are formed connect the through hole with the outer edge of the silicon injection plate. A gas, such as air for example, is blown or drawn in through these channels to assure a better atomization of the liquid flowing through the injection holes. The silicon plates are fabricated by anisotropic etching. The lower silicon plate is fabricated by first etching a passage opening in the lower silicon plate completely from its bottom to its top. If the recesses for the channels are provided in the lower silicon plate, this fabrication step is preformed after the etching of the through opening in the lower silicon plate.
Unfortunately, a sequence of etching steps is required to fabricate the device described in German Application No. 41 12 150. Further, the etching steps must be precisely performed to assure good atomization. Thus, a simplified method of fabricating silicon plates in which good atomization always results is needed.